


kittens on trampolines

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: what we didnt see from when sana got home from school today





	kittens on trampolines

**Author's Note:**

> kittens aarent really meant to go on trampolines but sometimes its funny  
> also i have no idea how russ vans work  
> also i wrote this in an hour without proofreadin yay  
> enjoy

“Why are you in here?” Elias asks as he opens the door to the kitten room. Sana is sitting on the floor, surrounded by five tiny cats, rolling over and jumping on each other, but Sana isn’t smiling.

“Playing with the kittens, what does it look like?”

Elias sits on the floor next to Sana with a grin, picking up Harry the kitten to cuddle. “You swore you’d never come in here after Miriam named them after One Direction.”

“It’s called a joke, Elias.”

“Still. What’s going on?”

“Huh?”

“I know that face, Sana. It’s your “something’s happened but I hate reaching out to people so I’m going to suffer in silence” face.”

“Since when were you an expert in my facial expressions, Elias?”

“Since you’re my sister. Spill.”

“Nothing’s going on, Elias,” Sana sighs, reaching for Liam and Niall and placing them on her lap, where they resume their play-fight as if nothing has happened, squealing and tumbling over one another.

Zayn, meanwhile, is preoccupied chasing his own tail, and Louis settles down against Sana’s leg, falling asleep. Sana reaches out a hand to stroke him, and allows herself a little smile as she does so.

“She smiles!” Elias exclaims, and Sana scowls immediately.

“What do you want, Elias?”

“I want to see you happy, Sana,” he says. “I told you, if you’re sad, I’m sad. And i don’t like seeing you sad.”

Sana gives a faint smile.

Elias considers her for a moment. “Nope,” he announces. “Not good enough. I have a plan, though.”

With that, he dumps a confused looking Harry onto the floor and leaves the room.

He comes back a few minutes later with the mini trampoline that they keep in the room for when their younger cousins come over.

“Elias, no-”

“Ah, come on. It doesn’t hurt them.” Sana tries to bite back a grin as Elias places the trampoline down. “Mum doesn’t have to know. We used to do this all the time, remember?”

“And then mum found out and banned us from seeing the kittens for a month,” Sana reminds him, but Elias just shrugs.

“She’s out at work for at leat another 2 hours.”

Elias lifts Harry the kitten, holds him a few centimeters above the trampoline, and then lets go.

The frightened squeal from the kitten is nothing compared to the giggle that escapes Sana.

Elias grins when he hears it, then, when Harry has safely escaped the trampoline, he lifts Niall and Liam at the same time, and drops them together. They both bounce up, squeaking loudly, and then scramble off the trampoline together.

Sana joins in then, failing to stop her giggles, and she lifts Zayn up and drops him onto the trampoline.

The two of them play this game for around ten minutes, both grinning widely by the end at which point the doorbell rings, startling them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” chants Elias, hurrying to move the kittens off the trampoline and hiding it behind the sofa.

“Elias, why would mum ring the doorbell?” Sana asks, shaking her head.

Elias stops in his tracks, and thinks for a moment. “Oh, yeah,” he laughs. “Oh, thank fuck.”

“But since you’re standing up,” says Sana, a sly grin on her face as she leaves the end of the sentence unsaid.

Elias throws up his hands and sighs dramatically. “Yes, Sana, I’m going!”

She can hear him stomp across the house, and open the door.

“Uh, hi, Vilde, wasn’t it?” Sana can hear his muffled embarrassment as he lets Vilde in, and she almost wants to shout,  _ I’m not home! _ . “Sana’s with the kittens.”

A few seconds later, a nervous looking Vilde appears at the door of the room, carrying a tray of cupcakes.

Sana tries to smile, but isn’t sure it works. 

“Hi,” says Vilde. “Can I come in?”

Sana considers her for a moment, before nodding. Vilde gives a hesitant smile, and sits placing the tray of cupcakes on the table next to her. “I made you these.” 

“Thanks.”

The two of them are silent for a moment, before one of the kittens bounds up to Vilde, and onto her lap. Vilde giggles. “What’s his name?”

“That one’s Harry,” says Sana, letting herself smile a little as she remembers how much Vilde likes One Direction. “The others are Zayn, Louis, Niall, and Liam.”

Vilde grins. “Are you serious? That’s incredible! Did you name them?”

Sana raises her eyebrows. “Me? No. It was my cousin.”

Vilde giggles lightly, then looks up from the kittens to Sana, and her laugh fades.

“Um, I came here for a reason, actually.“

Sana flicks her eyebrows up in a question instead of speaking.

“We were all gonna come together, the girls, I mean,” Vilde starts nervously. “But really it’s my fault, so I came by myself.”

Sana looks down at Zayn in her lap instead of Vilde, and waits for the rest of the explanation.”

“I talked to the Pepsi-Max girls at lunch.”

Sana tenses up. “Okay.”

“They seemed to think I’d be happy that you’d left.”   
Sana can’t help a bitter “you weren’t?” escape her lips.

“No! Sana, I would never-” Vilde takes a breath, and rubs her eye with the back of her hand. “I overreacted about the whole bus leader thing, and I said some stupid shit to them, and I’m just, “ she takes a shaky breath. “I’m really really sorry. Really. I made you cupcakes,” she finishes hopefully.

Sana bites her lip in thought, and glances up at Vilde, who looks guilty but hopeful, and Sana knows she has every right to throw the whole tray of cakes on the floor and kick Vilde out, but she finds she doesn’t actually want to.

Slowly, she reaches out, saying nothing, and takes a cupcake. Vilde’s smile looks like it’s hurting her from how wide it is.

“You still need to stop being so ignorant about my religion,” Sana says, and Vilde nods.

“I’m - hey, get off that!” she says to Niall, who has just tried to climb onto the tray and lick the buttercream off the cakes.

Sana laughs, and lifts the little cat down.

“Anyway, me and the others have left the bus too.”

“You have?”

Vilde nods, nose wrinkling as she smiles. “We think we might get a van instead, it’s more important that we do Russ together than in a bus with girls we don’t really like.”

Sana gives a genuine smile at that. “That sounds nice.”

“We won’t have to worry about getting enough money then. And maybe Magnus can join us, too!”

Sana can’t stop herself from rolling her eyes at that one, but it’s a fond gesture, unlike it usually is.

They go back to comfortable silence for a while, only interrupted by the occassional squeak from the kittens or giggle from Vilde as she watches their antics.

“Should we invite the girls to join us?” Sana says after a while, smiling. “I think there’s too many cupcakes for just us. And we need to plan our van, don’t you think?”

Vlde nods excitedly, then pulls out her phone to message the group chat.

**Group: #RUSSVAN2K17**

**Vilde changed the group name**

**Vilde** : come to Sana’s, guys, there’s five kittens and cupcakes!!

**Vilde** : and most importantly there’s Sana!

**Eva** : On my way right now!!

**Noora** : me too :D

**Chris** : you had me at come to Sana’s <3

**Sana** : Can’t wait to see you girls


End file.
